


Two Loves

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Jackson isn't the only person that Ethan's sharing an apartment with. They both have Danny to share it with. It's not complicated either, they both love him and he loves them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Own Anything
> 
> AN: Thought of this when was beng watching Teen Wolf again. Watched season 3a&b then season 6b. I just added some Danny to my new fav of Jackson and Ethan. Doesn't tie in with the series finale episodes though.

Ethan walked into the apartment he was sharing with Jackson and Danny. The second that he shut the door he heard a string of words strewed together that didn't make sense at all. He couldn't help the smile forming on his face. He took his leather jacket off before he started working on his shirt. He should have known that his boyfriends weren't going to wait ten minutes for him to get there. He kicked his shoes off going for the button then zipper on his cargo pants. He'd worry about the clothes later since he didn't want to wait any longer to get to the bedroom.

 

"Took you long enough," Ethan heard beside him when he walked into the bedroom. He hadn't expected to be met at the door to the room. "At least you stripped for us," Jackson grinned before pushing Ethan backwards right into Danny. "Hold him," he said looking at Danny when he dropped down taking Ethan into his mouth without even waiting for an answer.

 

Danny tightened his grip on Ethan's arms holding onto his biceps. He was watching Jackson swallow Ethan down to the hilt before coming back up. He didn't have their strength since he was human, but he could easily hold Ethan. He knew that his boyfriend wasn't going to fight what Jackson was doing. Jackson had already given him multiple orgasms in the last twenty minutes.

 

Ethan let out a strangled moan putting his weight into Danny. He tried to watch Jackson, but after a few minutes he closed his eyes. "Jacks," he thrust forward into Jackson's hot mouth twice before he felt Jackson's hands on his hips. He was being restrained by both of them and it turned him on even more. He wasn't going to last long with Jackson's mouth engulfing him and Danny's hands moving to playing with his nipples. "Danny," he moaned out letting his head fall back.

 

"Feels good doesn't it, just wait until we're both inside of you. Gonna have to stretch that tight ass of yours," Danny said pulling and twisting at Ethan's nipples the way he knew he liked. "Jackson's a pro at swallowing you hole now, he enjoys drinking you down. We know I do. The things that we do should be illegal, but it just turns us on that much more."

 

Jackson started humming around Ethan's cock listening to Ethan's moans getting louder as Danny talked to him. He looked up watching them before pulling free of Ethan going for his balls instead. He ran his tongue over them before sucking gently then he repeated the process twice. He took just the head of Ethan's cock back into his mouth sucking on it hallowing out his cheeks in the process.

 

Jackson moved his hand up and down Ethan's shaft while he sucked on just the head. He swirled his tongue around it loving the taste. He let his tongue move along the underside of the head before running along the slit. He took Ethan all the way down sucking again before sliding his finger along side his mouth. He got it nice and wet before nudging Ethan's legs farther apart.

 

Ethan thrusted forward calling out Jackson and Danny's names as he exploded into Jackson's mouth. Jackson's finger thrusting into his hole along with the sucking and pulling of his nipples had sent him over. He would have fallen over if Danny and Jackson didn't have a hold of him. His legs were feeling like jelly at the moment, but the rest of his body was riding out his orgasm.

 

~EJD DJE JED~

 

"You two are going to be the death of me yet," Ethan said after he was lying back on the bed thanks to Danny and Jackson's help.

 

"At least it would be a pleasurable death," Jackson said running his tongue over the left side of Ethan's torso. Danny had already cleaned the right side of any traces of Ethan's cum. "I think I'd rather keep you around though, babe. I don't have sex with a corpse that is just too weird." he joked knowing Ethan wasn't even close to death.

 

Danny laughed listening to the two of them. He was glad that the three of them were together and there weren't any problems. They were happy and it was what mattered not what anyone might think of the three of them. "I like you breathing so I won't be killing you," he added claiming Ethan's mouth.

 

Ethan moaned kissing Danny back moving his hand behind his head. He pulled away for air brushing his nose against Danny's. He smiled before turning to Jackson giving him the same kiss. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to have not only Danny, but Jackson too. He loved them both and knew they loved him. The relationship worked and they hadn't had any problems of being jealous over one spending more time with the other.

 

"We agree that I'm not dying from sex, now are we getting to the part where both of you fuck me?" Ethan asked once came up for air looking between Jackson and Danny. "Cause I really enjoy having you both in me at once," he grinned.

 

"We're getting there. You were right Danny, he is a bossy pants," Jackson teased moving off the bed to get the lube.

 

Once he had it he got back on the bed pulling Ethan down before pushing his legs up and apart. He didn't go for using the lube right off instead he thrusted his tongue inside of Ethan. He swirled it around getting it in as far as it would go before pulling out then pushing back in. He kept it up hearing Ethan's moans getting louder. He couldn't resist gently using his teeth against Ethan's rip as he moved his hand up wrapping it firmly around the base of Ethan's cock starving off the building orgasm.

 

Danny watched Jackson work Ethan open with his tongue. He waited another minute or two before tapping Jackson on the shoulder. He didn't have to say anything, Jackson moved over letting Danny where he had just been. He used one of his hands to keep Ethan's leg up, the other was moving over Danny's back. The hand that had been on Ethan's cock was now Danny's.

 

Ethan tried to watch, but his head fell back on the bed moaning. Danny was moving his tongue in and out of his tightened channel just as forcefully as Jackson had been doing. He enjoyed feeling their teeth moving over him just as much as their tongues were. He whimpered as Danny's hand tightened even more because Danny knew he was too close right now. He didn't miss the sound of the bottle of lube opening. Even in his blissed out state he could still tell what they were doing.

 

Jackson kept watching Ethan as his hand moved down even farther down Danny's back. He knew that Danny was already nice an opened. They'd had sex before Ethan had gotten there so when he reached his destination he sank his two of his fingers all the way into Danny. He let out a moan along with Danny as he did so. He wanted Danny just as close as Ethan was and his own self. He wanted the three of them to get off again before they both slid inside of Ethan.

 

Danny took the lube opening it and applying a generous amount to his fingers. He didn't waist time teasing he needed inside Ethan soon. He pushed them all the way into Ethan before he started stretching his boyfriend. He moved back into Jackson's fingers as he curled his own inside of Ethan. He wasn't going to last long if they kept going at this rate.

 

~EJD DJE JED~

Danny let go of Ethan's cock moving completely away from his boyfriend. He took the lube squirting a generous amount on his cock. He didn't want to wait any longer to be resting inside of Ethan. He poured a nice amount over Jackson's as well using his second hand to slick him up as well. Jackson closed his eyes letting out a moan at the feel of Danny pumping his cock. He let his own hand take hold of Ethan moving his hand a little quicker than he would over Danny.

 

Ethan bucked into Jackson's hand coming up off the bed as his orgasm took him over. He was glad that they had sound proofed the apartment. Neither one of them knew how to be quiet when they were having sex. He forced his eyes open, making his self get to his knees with Danny and Jackson on either side of him. He wrapped one hand around Jackson's and the other around Danny's hand which was on their leaking cocks.

 

His left hand he moved faster than his right not wanting to hurt Danny. He took turns kissing them both as he helped jack them off. He returned the favor that they had given him going back and forth. Danny closed his eyes shouting Jackson and Ethan's names at the same moment that Jackson went over with him.

 

Jackson and Ethan moved forward biting down on Danny's neck with their regular teeth. They had placed one of their own hands over Danny's pumping him through his orgasm. They worried the spot on Danny's neck until twin marks started forming. At the soft whimper they let go of their boyfriend's cock all three of them falling back on the bed.

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan was the first one that came awake after the last orgasm that they had shared. He wanted to feel both of them inside of him, but he didn't want to rush. He didn't know how long they had been out, but it was nice waking up between Danny and Jackson. They were both lying with their heads on his shoulders. Their hands intertwined resting just below his heart with his own arms around them.

 

It wasn't always him in the middle, sometimes it was Jackson others Danny, but this was mostly how they woke up. The other times they were snuggled up with their backs to fronts. Sometimes still resting inside of the other after falling asleep post orgasm. He'd already gotten used to this and didn't want it to ever be taken away from him. He moved his hands over their sides listening to their hearts beating steadily.

 

It was only a few more minutes before Jackson and Danny woke up a few minutes apart. They snuggled closer to Ethan not needing to say anything. It was another minute before Jackson got up. Danny followed him before they pulled Ethan up taking turns kissing him for a few minutes. It wasn't rushed as it had been before as they moved their hands over each other lazily.

 

Jackson got behind Ethan taking the abandoned lube reapplying it to his own cock. Danny took it next doing the same in front of Ethan. They both slid one finger into Ethan making sure he was still nice and open. The werewolf healing ability did travel to every part of the body.

 

"I'm past ready, just do it already," Ethan growled out moving down into their fingers before they were removed.

 

Jackson moved back so he was against the head board on his knees. He moved his hands so they were on either side of Ethan's hips. He guided his self to Ethan's entrance before Ethan sank back onto his cock. They both moaned as Jackson slid all the way home brushing against his prostate in the process.

 

~EJD DJE JED~

Danny watched as Ethan and Jackson moved together for a few thrusts before he moved in close. He claimed Ethan's mouth letting his tongue slide into his boyfriend's mouth. Jackson lifted Ethan up before letting go so he slid back down over his cock. He smiled watching his boyfriends kissing.

 

Danny kissed his way to Ethan's neck when he pulled away for air. He knew that any mark he left would disappear, but he still tried. Jackson was worrying the other side of Ethan's neck. Jackson's hand moved to Ethan's cock lazily moving it up and down while Danny's massaged his balls. It was like they were in sync knowing where to move their hands and mouths so they didn't collide.

 

"You ready for me?" Danny asked nipping at Ethan's neck before he pulled back catching Ethan's eyes. They had shifted to their electric blue and were only half open.

 

"Yes," Ethan said in a low voice letting his eyes close the rest of the way. Every time Jackson moved he was connecting with his prostate as it was. He was slowly building to another orgasm, but he wanted both of them inside of him.

 

Danny moved closer once Jackson laid back taking Ethan with him so they were both lying flat. Danny lined his self up at Ethan's entrance biting down on his own lip as he pushed into Ethan. He slid in until the head of his cock was resting just inside of his boyfriend. Jackson had pulled almost out so when Danny pushed in they brushed together.

 

Ethan let lose a string of words as Jackson and Danny both thrust the rest of the way into him. Jackson had a hold of his hips, while Danny moved his hands over his sides. Ethan was trapped between them both, but he didn't care. He let Jackson and Danny set the pace, which was painfully slow.

 

~EJD DJE JED~

 

Danny pulled back or Jackson would while the other stayed still for a few thrusts. They'd then move together pulling out to thrust back in. They moved lazily in and out of Ethan letting their mouths and hands roam over his body. Ethan moaned letting his head fall back against Jackson with the next thrust from both his boyfriends.

 

Every time without fail they connected with Ethan's prostate, either together or separate. Danny leaned down thrusting into Ethan, but capturing Jackson's mouth this time. One of his hands held Ethan's to the bed the other took one of Jackson's. The kiss built from slow to heated in seconds. The slow pace they had set with their bodies almost abandoned with the kiss.

 

"Guys, please move faster," Ethan said breaking the silence as his free hand moved down squeezing Danny's ass trying to bring him closer.  
"Faster huh?" Jackson asked once he pulled free of Danny. "He wants fast, should we give it to him?" he grinned meeting Danny's eyes who had a wicked grin of his own.

 

"Hell no," Danny said pulling back at the same moment Jackson did. They barely moved an inch at once before going back in.

 

"Fuck," Ethan growled out forgetting that they would never do what he wanted. They always did the opposite and it drove him crazy at times, but he loved it.

 

"No," Jackson and Danny said at the same time pulling farther out then back in together again.

 

An inch or two in, then back out, before going half in only to pull back out. The pleasure was building in the three of them as they kept it up. Ethan tried to get them to move faster, but it wasn't happening. He turned his head to the side, but Jackson moved it back giving Danny a look. Danny didn't have fangs, but it didn't mean he couldn't bit down enough to force Ethan to cum.

 

Jackson let his fangs come out making sure that they didn't have any venom on them. He didn't want to paralyze Ethan like he'd accidently done the first time they'd had sex. He'd felt guilty as hell even after Ethan said it was okay. He nodded at Danny before they both bit down at the junction of each side of Ethan's neck.

 

~EJD DJE JED~

 

Ethan didn't bother holding back as he let out a howl cumming feeling two sets of teeth against his body. Jackson's fangs piercing his skin, while Danny's worried the other side with his tongue as well. He felt Jackson's claws going into his hips as he covered Danny and his body with his release.

 

Jackson and Danny picked up their pace once Ethan erupted. They finally gave him the fast he had asked for moving into him in a sharp and quick motion. Jackson holding Ethan still while Danny and he slammed right against Ethan's prostate with every thrust. They didn't slow down until they found their own release. They came seated all the way into Ethan their cum mixing inside their boyfriend's body.

 

Ethan wasn't sure how he found another release, but he did. His cock was trapped between Danny and his own body. The friction of Danny's body against his gushing cock had him growling in pleasure. He moaned as Jackson's fangs released his neck before he felt Danny's tongue running over the closing wound.

 

Danny claimed Ethan's mouth in the next second in a rough kiss. Ethan could taste his own blood on Danny's tongue as they kissed. He moaned battling with Danny for control, letting his hand come up to the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if he could actually die from this, but if he did he'd go happily.

 

Jackson let his nose brush against the side of Ethan's neck. He waited for another minute before Ethan broke free of Danny turning his mouth to Jackson's. It was at a bad angle, but the shared a kiss just as heated as the one between Danny and Ethan. Their tongues traced their mouths drinking in each other and the traces of Danny too.

 

Ethan moaned pulling back from Jackson trying to catch his breath. He wanted to stay just like they were, but he knew that they couldn't sleep like this. It would be really uncomfortable because of the strain on his neck. Other wise he would seriously debate on staying this way. He smiled watching as Danny and Jackson shared another kiss trapping him once again between them.

 

~EJD DJE JED~

 

Danny pulled out of Ethan first even though he didn't want to. When he was back far enough he watched Jackson slide free of Ethan as well. He didn't miss the groan that Ethan let escape, it wasn't from pain, but the loss of them. He took hold of Ethan's hand pulling him up so he was on his knees.

 

Jackson moved from behind Ethan before he lay on his side so he would be facing Ethan. Ethan let go of Danny lying back down as well. He pulled Jackson to him snuggling as close as he could get. Danny followed their lead getting behind Ethan letting his arm go over both of them. He couldn't wrap it around them, but he did rest it against both of them.

 

It took a little maneuvering, but Danny and Jackson slid back into Ethan. The three of them let out a sigh together not needing to move. Just lying together like they were was good enough as they drifted off to sleep. They'd worry about cleaning up when they could move again. Three years living like this hadn't changed anything between them. They found what they needed in each other and that was all that mattered to them.

 

~THE END~


End file.
